


Playing Games

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Flirty Frisk, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Reader gets a little frisky under the table with Castiel at the end of a hunt.





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 08/06/16.

Your hand brushed Castiel’s crotch as you got out of the car. Smirking to yourself, you didn’t look back, but could imagine what his expression looked like.

Recently, you had picked up on the fact that Castiel seemed intrigued by you. It was curious considering he was an angel. Although, you knew damn well Balthazar and Gabriel had proven they were no strangers to sexual encounters with humans. You had been taken aback when Balthazar had revealed his affinity for orgies.

Castiel was different than Balthazar though. Different than Gabriel. Castiel was shy, watching you out of the corner of his eye, trying to spend time with you, and be as close to you as possible without actually advancing. He had been a soldier his entire existence, not given time to do anything else. And now he had copious amounts of opportunities to indulge himself.

At first, you didn’t know if it was because you were readily available, living with them, that he seemed infatuated with you. But, even when other people were around, he still managed to find a spot next to you.

Over the couple of weeks, you had been touching him, making it seem on accident. Progressively, the touches had become more intimate, this one being your boldest one yet. Before this, he had responded, his fingers brushing your skin often. He was following your lead.

You had kissed him a few nights before, when you were heading off to bed. You waited a few seconds to see if he was going to act, but he merely looked at you like a deer in headlights. Disappointed, you had told him good night before turning around and going to your room.

The following night, he had entered the kitchen when you were making yourself a cup of tea to take to bed.

_“Hey, Cas,” you greeted him nonchalantly over your shoulder._

_“Y/N,” he returned, his familiar gravelly tone._

_He stopped next to you, watching you over your shoulder. You turned your gaze to him and smiled, “Do you want a cup?” A moment’s pause before he nodded curtly. You reached up to the cupboard, pulling out another mug. “Are you going to be able to enjoy it? You know, molecules and everything.”_

_“I will try,” he responded._

_It was quiet as you took the kettle off the stove and poured the hot water into both of your cups. “I like to add a little bit of lemon. Helps the body detox a little,” you told him, making small talk. You put some in each of your glasses and held out his cup to him. Castiel brought it to his lips and you rushed, “It’s hot!” He halted immediately, and you laughed a little, “Blow on it a little bit.”_

_The corner of his mouth twitched, and he inquired, “Do you think the heat would bother me?”_

_Of course. “Well, habit, I guess. Making sure other humans don’t burn themselves.”_

_“Thank you. For being concerned,” Castiel replied. He gave a little blow on the tea for your amusement. Smirking, you did the same a few times before taking a sip. Sucking his teeth, Castiel made a slight face._

_You swallowed. “Told you,” you teased. “But at least you tried.”_

_There was a smile on his face as he placed the cup down on the counter. “I am sorry you wasted a bag of tea.”_

_Shrugging, you suggested, “Put it in the fridge and I’ll reheat it in the morning. No harm done.”_

_Castiel did as you asked, and you watched his movements. He was graceful and careful in how he moved. You loved observing it._

_Turning back to you, he informed you, “I should let you get to bed. We have a long drive tomorrow.”_

_“Don’t remind me,” you mumbled, taking another drink._

_He stepped closer to you, with intention and you looked up at him expectantly. He peered at you for a few seconds, an idea rolling around in his head it appeared to you. He leaned down slowly, and you stilled, shocked for a second as his lips landed on yours._

_Castiel was slow about it. Although it was a simple, shy kiss, you felt electricity. He pulled away again and you opened your eyes, meeting his. “Good night, Y/N,” he said quietly before turning around and leaving you in the kitchen._

Presently, you were following Sam closely up the front steps to a two-story house. The man living here had reported his wife was taken by a creature, of course garnering scorn from the local police department. You had all figured out that it was a Djinn and set her, as well as two others being held captive, free. The group of you were just checking in to make sure she was alright before you left town.

Sitting next to Castiel at the kitchen table, you looked at him out of the corner of your eye as Sam and Dean questioned the couple. You reached over slowly, your hand resting on his thigh. He twitched slightly, and his eyes slid over to look at you. Giving him a seductive little smirk, you turned your attention back to everyone else. Sam was standing up from the table and offering to put some protection wards around their house. He was explaining they would help from demons and although it was not what she had been kidnapped by, it was something else that could be a threat.

This part where people were being exposed to a part of their existence where they had experienced it and everyone else in their life had not, was always interesting. Mainly to see how they reacted. This was something they would never be able to share with anyone else and have to know, alone, that it existed. And the only people who they knew for sure would not think they were crazy were a small group of random people who had shown up on their door step and were about to disappear again.

Considering everyone else was distracted, you were taking advantage of it.

Again, your hand brushed up, stalling longer this time before moving back to his thigh. Castiel’s jaw was clenched, his eyes flicking between you and everyone else. Dean was following Sam and the family out to the back door.

Your finger traveled up the length of his quickly hardening cock through his pants, brushing gently at his head. He breathed deeply, looking unsure of how to act. You were tantalizing him.

He turned towards you immediately as Sam and Dean disappeared with the couple. “Is this regular protocol?” he asked you quietly, his face close to yours.

“You mean, do I pleasure Sam and Dean while they are reassuring people? No.” Cas studied you, his breathing growing heavy as you touched him. You leaned in closer and whispered, “You like it?”

“Yes.” His voice was husky, wanton. His pupils were dilated. He was aroused and having a hard time handling it.

You couldn’t help but smile wickedly at this. The poor boy. He, you knew, had never been touched like this. “Cas, if you like my hand so much, can you imagine what my mouth can do?” His eyes widened slightly.

Pulling your hand away, you winked. “You know…” you said quietly. “You and I could get called away by the ‘home office’…”

Castiel swallowed sharply, “Is it… should I stand up?”

You couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “Yes, Cas. You can stand up.” You stood up and leaned down, pressing your lips to his. “Come on,” you breathed, your tone demanding.


End file.
